SCP Foundation: The Big Four Files
by The Logical Fallacy
Summary: What if "Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons" was on file at the SCP Foundation? Read the reports and see what they have to say.
1. SCP-69612 - Jack Frost

**Before I start, I would just like to point out that this first chapter is not something that I myself have written. This first chapter was written by an anonymous person on Dreamwidth. If the person who wrote this sees this chapter, please message me and I'll be sure to acknowledge you** **as the author. if you want me to delete this, not wanting somebody else using it, I will replace this chapter with the link to the original and leave it to you. **

**Honestly, I'm starting this fanfic as a means of starting a trend. One of my favorite Websites would be "Rise of the Brave Tangled Guardians Wiki" and I was hoping for them to make an AU page on the SCP. This is an untapped oil-well of an idea and I hope to start a trend** **with it. To see the original website check my main page or message me.**

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-69612  
**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** During normal containment, Subject SCP-69612-α's sealed quarters are to maintain a consistent temperature of between 65° and 70° Fahrenheit (18°-21° Celsius) at all times. A regular supply of ice cubes is permitted at the subject's request, to minimize the chance of hyperthermia. During testing and approved recreation periods, the temperature may be lowered to approximately 40°-45° F (4°-7° C). Under no circumstances is subject SCP-69612-α to be exposed to temperatures lower than 35°F (2° C) or higher than 80°F (27°C) at any time.

Any SCP personnel who have not received full briefing about SCP-69612 will be unable to perceive the subject on any level, whether it be visual, physical, or supernatural. Ergo, in order to prevent a security breach, only agents who have been briefed are permitted to enter the subject's quarters. Fully-briefed security personal must be provided at all times in order to screen personal.

Item SCP-69612-β is to be housed in a secure containment locker on-site. Item SCP-69612-α is to be permitted possession of Item SCP-69612-β only under strict testing circumstances as authorized by Level 4 personal.

Under no circumstances is Subject SCP-69612 to be allowed near open windows.

**Description:** SCP-69612 is an adolescent human male, approximately 14-18 years old, whose body appears to be in the advanced stages of hypothermia and congelatio. He is reported to be five feet tall and appears to have an aversion to footwear. His average body temperature is approximately 55.4°F (14° C). As pre-capture reports going back almost a decade indicate that his appearance does not change, he is assumed to possess Type II Immortality.

The subject displays a wide range of abilities related to the production of cold temperatures, ice, and snow, as well as a degree of meteorological control; though reports are unconfirmed, the subject is believed to be the root cause of a number of otherwise unexplained winter storms, including the massive blizzard that covered ██████████, ██████████, and ██████████ on Easter Sunday in 1968.

These abilities may be focused through Item SCP-69612-β, an antique shepherd's crook that serves as a conduit for SCP-69612-α's powers. The two are to be kept separate except under strict testing circumstances, as the united SCP-69612 has the potential to be danger to all surrounding personal in spite of his relatively good nature. (See: Document 127-B, "Incident Report at Site 47")

Without his conduit, Subject SCP-69612's manifestation abilities are severely limited and further contained by relatively high external temperatures, as detailed in Special Containment Procedures. The subject is exceedingly sensitive to hyperthermia, thus the temperature of his surroundings must be strictly regulated to prevent unnecessary distress.

In addition to the above, SCP-69612 also possess a limited range of emotional manipulation. After extended exposure to the subject, personnel have reported a natural increase in the level of their endorphins, resulting in increased physical stimulation, excitement, contentment, and well-being, said to put a smile on the face of even Dr. ██████████, a noted life-long cynic. As such, limited exposure to Subject SCP-69612 during approved recreational periods may be authorized for SCP personnel suffering clinical depression and/or the adverse effects of previous SCP exposure.

Finally, SCP-69612 displays a certain degree of intangibility. Only those thoroughly assured of the subject's existence are able to perceive him on any physical, mental, or spiritual level. He alternately weighs in at anywhere from 20-110 lbs (9-50 kg), with the low range appearing only when exposed to natural wind, which is capable of lifting him. Exposure to wind tunnels has so far not yielded similar results. The subject is therefore to be kept away from windows to avoid a possible security breech.

* * *

**Addendum 69612-01: Investigation Summary**

[November 17th, 20XX] – First Foundation encounter with SCP-69612 reported by Agent ██████ of Sector ██. While visiting family in Wales, Agent ██████ observed snow being spontaneously generated inside the bedroom of her nephew, age 9. The nephew, who had been confined to his room for several weeks due to illness, claimed the phenomenon to be a gift from an imaginary friend he was known to share with a number of local children. Initial researchers theorized that the manifestation came from the boy himself, but this hypothesis was quickly disproven.

[December 8th, 20XX] – Second encounter reported by a Russian civilian living adjacent to Area ██. The witness claimed he saw a local girl, who had accidentally wandered onto thin ice, carried safely to shore by an unnatural wind. When questioned, the girl named her rescuer to be the same as the supposedly imaginary friend of the preceding report.

[December 20XX – February 20XX] – Five more rumors or encounters reported throughout North America, Europe, and Asia. The stories' similarities proved too striking to disregard, leading Foundation researchers to conclude that all reported incidents surrounded a singular sentient entity, designated SCP-69612.

[October 26th, 20XX] – The first encounter of SCP-69612 in over nine months reported in ████████, USA. Researchers conclude that the subject is only active during the winter months. The minimal reports from the southern hemisphere's winter period are assumed to result from a lack of available manpower.

[December 11th, 20XX] – First visual confirmation of SCP-69612 made in ████ ██████ Canada, verifying the subject as a sentient humanoid. Referring to previous analysis leads researchers to conclude that only those who know of the subject's existence are capable of observation.

[January, 20XX] – All active field agents receive preliminary briefings on the existence of Subject SCP-69612, as well as instructions to report all sightings in addition to their prior responsibilities. Thanks to these measures, regular reports continue to come in from throughout the world each winter for the next three years.

[November, 20XX] – Four years after initial contact, investigations determine that the subject appears to originate from and annual returns to the town of ███████, ████████, USA. Task Force Xi-16, under the command of Senior Field Agent C██████, is installed nearby, tasked with monitoring duty and developing a suitable containment protocol.

[February 11th, 20XX] – Containment protocol complete. Level 5 authorization secured. Operation is go.

* * *

**Addendum 69612-02: Capture**  
[February 23rd, 20XX]  
Field Agent C██████, Task Force Xi-16, Clearance Level 5 Reporting

Containment Operation 69612-01 is a success. Subject SCP-69612 is now in Foundation custody, awaiting further transportation instructions.

The subject, which had not been seen on-location for approximately three days prior, returned to ███████ at 0200. As predicted, he first came to the body of water identified to be his primary location. Agents ███████ and █████ provided the necessary distraction, bringing the subject deeper into the woods, where the containment unit was waiting.

As expected, the subject resisted capture. Despite protective measures, two operatives sustained severe frostbite during the grounding process, while a third received a cracked rib while disarming the subject. There were no fatalities, but private property damage was sustained during the struggle due to excessive winds.

In total, the containment process took approximately 20 minutes, ending at 0230. As of the time of this report, Subject SCP-69612-α remains unconscious, secured within the containment unit codenamed 'hotbox' at a constant temperature of 65 degrees Fahrenheit.. Item SCP-69612-β has been placed within Task Force equipment stores pending further examination.

Pending further orders, Task Force Xi-16 intends to continue on to Site 47 according to protocol, though our progress has been currently delayed by the aforementioned gale-force winds, which have yet to die down as of 0400. Given our previous observations, this events is almost certainly a direct response to Subject SCP-69612's subjugation, though how he's managing it while unconscious, no one can say.

Agent █████ believes that only Task Force's location within the borders of ███████ keeps the winds from rising to hurricane-force, destroying our temporary headquarters and everyone inside. Whether or not she is correct, the phenomenon cannot last forever, and the Task Force will move on as soon as it has cleared.

* * *

**Addendum 69612-03: [February 24th, 20XX]**

At approximately 1300 hours – 11 hours after Subject 69612's capture – the wind storm dispersed enough to allow for transport. Subject remains unconscious following delivery to Research Site 27, some 50 miles south of ███████.

TF Xi-16's orders are to remain on-site until permanent containment protocols at Research Sector-23 complete construction. Subject is to be monitored at all times. Containment temperature is not to be lowered below 64°F. Should the subject regain consciousness, superior officers are to be notified immediately.

As of 0000, there is no change.

* * *

**Addendum 69612-04: [February 25th, 20XX]**

0800: Subject regains consciousness. Agent C██████, Task Force Xi-16, Clearance Level 5 reporting.

Upon waking, Subject-69623- α proved to be not so much angered by his imprisonment as bewildered. He appeared most surprised that, quote, "grown-ups could see him" and, when I arrived on the scene, was attempting to converse with his monitors through the observation window. Following protocol, the TF personnel did not respond to his inquiries, but have since reported difficulty in doing so, describing the subject as, quote, "surprisingly personable."

Initial theories that heat would assist in containment of SCP-69612 have proven true in practice. The subject is notably more reserved and less lucid than during the capture phase, often drifting into silence if ignore but rambling as though intoxicated when responded to. This information has been forwarded to Area 23.

As a personal note, in all my years working for the Foundation, I have never seen personnel so eager to take up protection duty shifts as the members of TF Xi-16 on this assignment. I am beginning to suspect that SCP-69623 may present a memetic hazard. Pending further investigation, extra security standards have been added to containment protocols.

* * *

**Addendum 69612-05: Summary of Document 127-B, "Incident Report at Site 47"**  
[March 1st, 20XX]

At approximate 1400 hours, SCP-69612 attempted to escape containment. It ultimately failed, but only barely.

According witnesses, TF Xi-16 Agent █████, possibly under memetic or emotional manipulation while on monitor duty, removed Item-69612-β from its secure containment locker and returned it to the possession of Subject-69612-α. Later questioned about the incident, Agent █████ said that she, quote, "felt sorry for the poor boy," and "didn't see the harm, since it's too hot in there for anything to freeze anyway." Agent █████ has since been relieved of her duties and is facing termination following an extensive psychological examination.

Despite the containment unit's consistent internal temperature of 65°F, the entire unit was found frozen solid by the time the other TF personnel arrived at 1410. Temperatures were found to be as low as -50°F and dropping fast, apparently in an attempt by the subject to compromise the construction materials of his containment unit. Despite protection, three members of TF Xi-16 received severe congelation burns from the slightest contact with the unit's shell.

By 1420, the subject had re-subdued via electric shocks and tranquilizers, similarly to his initial capture. As of 1500, the subect remains unconscious and safely contained within back-up containment unit "hotbox-2."

Following this incident, Item 69612-β has been shipped ahead to Sector-23 for storage. The temperature of Subject 68612-α's containment unit has been increased to 75°F, rendering the subject mostly inert to ensure total containment during relocation. The process is expected to be complete within three days.

* * *

**Addendum 69612-06: [March 3rd, 20XX]**

Relocation process completed without further incident. Control of subject turned over to attending researchers Dr. █████████ M█████ and Dr. █████ S███. With its mission complete, TF Xi-16 is officially disbanded. Pending full psychological examinations, its members are to receive a few weeks of home leave prior to their next assignments.

SCP-69612's current containment unit is a 10x10 meter sealed room, held at a consistent temperature of 68°F. This temperature allows for subject lucidity while limiting conjuration abilities. As per containment protocol, the unit is windowless save for a pane of observation glass along one side.

As of 03-04-20XX, researchers have received authorization for subject student and experimentation. Scientific examination is to begin 03-06-20XX.

**Addendum 69612-07: Transcript of Audio Interview, taken [March 8th, 20XX]**  
_Interview conducted by Dr. █████████ M█████, Supervising Researcher._

[BEGIN LOG]

Dr. M█████: …All right then, there's the tape rolling. Let's start off with an easy question. What is your name?

SCP-69612: You already know my name. You wouldn't be able to see me if you didn't.

Dr. M█████: It's just for the record.

SCP-69612: Fine. (sighs) My name is Jack Frost.

SCP-Dr. M█████: Very good. And how old are you?

SCP-69612: Don't know exactly. Old.

Dr. M█████: You don't look old.

SCP-69612: Neither do you, but you sure act like it. Aren't you going to tell me your name? It's only fair.

Dr. M█████: This interview is not about me. It's about you. In what year were you born?

SCP-69612: Not sure exactly. I think around the end of the sixteenth century. No, wait…the seventeenth century. Sixteen-hundreds. I always get that mixed up.

Dr. M█████: Early 1600s? Mid? Late?

SCP-69612: Late. Folks made a big deal about the century changing. I remember, the pastor's kid in town got ahold of some wonky scriptures and went around telling everybody the world was coming to an end. Scared my little sister something awful. I had to stuff snow in his mouth to shut him up.

Dr. M█████: Your sister…so you had your family. And they were…human?

SCP-69612: Yeah. Don't look so surprised.

Dr. M█████: Were you human, at the time?

SCP-69612: Sure was.

Dr. M█████: I see. So when all…this…happen?

SCP-69612: You just gestured to all of me. You mean, when did I get frosty? It's hard to say…

(For approximately fifteen seconds, the subject goes quiet, leaving the doctor's pen against his notepad as the only audible sound.)

SCP-69612: I guess I was fifteen. There was an accident. Of a sort. There was this lake in town, an old skating hole, but the ice broke up too early that year and I…well. You can probably guess.

Dr. M█████: You fell in. I suppose, then, that these latent abilities manifested while recovering from the hypothermia.

SCP-69612: Who said I recovered?

(The doctor's note-taking, a constant sound through most of the interview, comes to a stop.)

SCP-69612: They never got me out of the ice. I drowned. Far as I know, at least. My memory's kinda fuzzy after that.

(Approximately two minutes of silence follows here. Dr. M█████ clears his throat.)

Dr. M█████: I see. Well then.

(He clears his throat. There is a further minute of silence, punctuated by rustling clothes and the ruffling of paper.)

Dr. M█████: If you…didn't recover…then how are you…

SCP-69612: Here? Beats me. Ask the Man in the Moon.

Dr. M█████: The man in the…

SCP-69612: Yeah, it's all his fault. I'm all his fault. Probably not the drowning thing, that was me, but all of this...that's his doing.

Dr. M█████: You seem rather calm about the whole thing.

SCP-69612: Hey, it was a long time ago. Besides, I can't complain. There are worse was to live. Hey, are you going to tell me your name now? 'Cause you look really familiar. I think we've met.

Dr. M█████: That's impossible. Please stay on-subject. When did these abilities manifest?

SCP-69612: After I got out of the ice.

Dr. M█████: You said you didn't get out of the ice.

SCP-69612: Well obviously I got out of the ice. I'm sitting here, aren't I? It's just that the moon pulled me out, not the people. Besides, I couldn't very well get my job done down there. Winter can't just sit around, you know.

Dr. M█████: Is that what you think you're doing? Spreading winter?

SCP-69612: It's what I know I'm doing. It's what I was made to do, spreading winter and snow days and playing with kids.

(A thump. The subject has hit the table with his hand.)

SCP-69612: That's it! That's where I know you! You're Freddie M█████, from ███████!

(The next several minutes of tape are cluttered with white noise and thumping sounds – Dr. M█████ has knocked the tape recorder onto the floor)

Dr. M█████: How did – – you couldn't – – I never – –

SCP-69612: I never forget a believer. You were one of the first in your town, right? You and your brothers – you had three, all of them older. Man, you guys made the best team in snowball fights. Mattie had the best aim, but you, man, you were the one who came up with all the great battle plans. When you four worked together, there wasn't a kid on the block that could beat you.

(Silence falls for 30 seconds. When the subject speaks again, it is much slower than before.)

SCP-69612: But…you all grew up ages ago. I thought you forgot about me. You were supposed to. So why...

(For 1 minute, 10 seconds, the only sound is Dr. M█████'s breathing, which is unusually ragged. Then:)

Dr. M█████: I don't know what you're talking about. I have never seen you before in my life.

(Dr. M█████ reports that at this time, the temperature in the containment room dropped at least ten degrees, in spite of climate control. The tape continues on in silence for two full minutes, until the subject speaks again, his voice noticeably weaker than before)

SCP-69612: Can I…can I leave now? Please? There's still a week of winter left. Maybe even two; the Groundhog said so. I have to do my job and I…I miss the wind. I miss the sky. Please let me go.

Dr. M█████: You will remain here, in adherence with containment protocol.

SCP-69612: Please…Freddie…

Dr. M█████: We're done here.

[END LOG]

_When later questioned, Dr. M█████ refused to either refute or confirm the subject's claims about his past, though biographic records show that he did grow up in ███████, New York, with three older brothers. How SCP-69612 might have known this is still a matter of debate._

* * *

_**Addendum 69612-08: Excerpts from the Personal Journal of Dr. █████ S███, Supervising Researcher, Clearance Level 4.**_

_April 2, 20XX_

_Today, we conducted tests exposing SCP-69612 to an indoor wind tunnel. TF Xi-16's reports indicate that 69612 is capable of assisted flight, riding the wind rather like a hang-glider, but so far we have been unable to replicate these results. Subject-69612 is no more or less affected by the wind under testing situations than any other human of his relative size and mass, not even while in possession of Item-69612- β._

_If anything, 69612 seemed rather put-out by the whole situation. He called the testing procedures "fake" and complained that the artificial breeze "had no personality, so of course it didn't work." Frederick's confused response to this seems to have annoyed him to the point that he refused to speak to either of us for the rest of the day._

_It's fairly cute actually. He claims to be 300 years old, but he still acts like such a child._

_April 11th, 20XX_

_Dr. ██████████ visited 69612 during his recreation period today. I can't say I wasn't surprised. He's always been such a grump that the idea of him indulging in 'play-time' is almost impossible to imagine. But apparently his lab assistants – the ones who came in for last week's recreation at our request – dared him to do it to it, and he's never been one to turn down a challenge._

_Following his visitation, I think we can positively confirm 69612's memetic effects. Besides filling his entire quarters with snow – as has become standard procedure for recreation – it was barely half an hour before Ja 69612 had Dr. ██████████ embroiled in one of fiercest, most tactical snowball fights I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot in the last month.  
_

* * *

_**Addendum 69612-09: Incident Report**  
[May 27th, 20XX]  
Supervising Researcher Dr. █████████ M█████, Sector-23, Clearance Level 4 Reporting_

_It all started when Dr. S███ brought her daughter to work with her. Apparently, her babysitter quit unexpectedly at the last minute. Regulations were eased only after Dr. S███ presented the correct wavers accepting full responsibility for monitoring the girl and the agreement that any breech of protocol could result in instant termination for both herself and her child._

_So it was that six-year old C█████ S███ was with us in the sealed observation room adjacent to the quarters of SCP-69612. At the time of the incident, Dr. S███ and I were discussing the results of 69612's latest tests. C█████ was on the floor of the room, occupied by a coloring book. The door, as per regulations, was sealed. In his quarters, 69612 appeared to be entertaining himself by building a pyramid out of his requested ice cubes._

_It should be noted that the lights were only on in 69612's quarters, meaning that he should not have been able to see us through the standard one-way glass between the two rooms. And yet, as the security footage indicates, he seems to have become aware of C█████'s presence in the adjacent room. 69612 then made his way to the dividing glass and tapped on it, apparently loud enough to get C█████'s attention but not to alert either myself or Dr. S███._

_No, we were only made aware of the moment by the child herself, laughing. Despite his containment unit's current internal temperature of 68 degrees, 69612 had created a layer of frost on the two-way glass and was drawing pictures in it with his fingers, mostly of flowers and trees. As we observed, he drew the likeness of a small housecat before drawing the image off the window and manifesting it as a three-dimensional ice construct, which moved around his quarters like a living being. The construct ran several laps around the room before bursting into indoor snow, which settled on the floor and quickly melted in the heat._

_Though 69612's conjuration abilities have been repeatedly noted, neither Dr. S███ nor I had ever observed a manifestation like this before. C█████ seemed delighted by the show. She pulled on her mother's skirt and asked to, quote, "Play with Jack Frost."_

_I must also admit that what followed was not strictly according to protocol. The lights were raised on both sides of the glass and the temperature in SCP-69612's unit was decreased to 40 degrees, as per his recreation standards. Neither the door to the observation room nor the one to 69612's quarters were ever opened. For several hours afterwards, 69612 and C█████ entertained themselves by icing over the window again and again, drawing pictures together which SCP-69612 occasionally manifested as constructs, particularly at Dr. S███'s request._

_I must stress that this incident is NOT a protocol breech. SCP-69612 never left his containment unit, nor was he directly exposed to unauthorized personnel, nor did his manifestations extend beyond his designated unit. In addition, C█████ S███ received a full psychiatric evaluation before leaving Sector-23, which concluded that she was not under the influence of any memetic hazard._

_Indeed, neither Dr. S███ nor I ever mentioned SCP-69612 to the child at all. As a normal, un-briefed civilian, she shouldn't have been able to registered 69612's existence. This leads us to conclude that she, like numerous children outside the Foundation during the initial observation period, "believed" in an entity known as "Jack Frost" before entering the facility and simply continues to do so now that she has left._

_Also of note is that SCP- 69612 was considerably more responsive in the presence of a child in spite of the heat in his containment unit. For obvious reasons, I doubt that we will ever receive authorization to further pursue that line of study. But it's interesting to note nonetheless. I have not seen 69612 so lively and responsive since testing began, and he remained in an exceptionally good mood for several hours after C█████'s departure._

_Ergo, my request that SCP-69612's recreation periods be extended to two hours rather than one reflects only on the fact that he is much more willing to perform under pleasant circumstances and should not be taken as proof of exposure to memetic influences._

_When he left, Dr. ██████████ was smiling from ear to ear. Fredrick was so shocked he had to take a picture of it for posterity. For his part, 69612 seemed exceedingly pleased with what he called "a good day's work."_

_April 20, 20XX_

_Today was Easter Sunday._

_Last night, Connie spent hours making several dozen dyed and painted hard-boiled eggs. Knowing there were far too many to distribute to her classmates, she asked me to bring some to my coworkers. But of course there aren't many of us in the labs on the weekends and not everyone was interested, so I thought it might be nice to give a few to the Elucid- and Safe-class specimens, at least those who might appreciate the gesture._

_Most of the authorized subjects seemed at least mildly entertained, if not appreciative, but Jack SCP-69612 was the most…_

_I'm not sure how to put it. It wasn't exactly bad, his reaction. It wasn't violent or angry. He didn't reject it. But what he did, for some reason, I can't get out of my mind._

_He was surprised at first. They all were. I suppose it is rare to be given treats in a place like this. But Jack 69612 never ate his egg. Never pealed it, never cracked it, never tried to throw at anything or anyone. He cradled it like…like a precious treasure made of glass. Then he retreated into a corner and just sat there, staring at it for hours. Even when the time came for recreation and we lowered the temperature in the room, he didn't move._

_I don't think I've ever seen him so sad.  
_


	2. SCP-69613 - Pitch Black

**Much like the previous chapter, this chapter was written by an anonymous writer (presumably the same anonymous writer) and can be found on the same page as the Jack Frost page. Again, if the original writer wants me to acknowledge them, simply contact me and I will acknowledge you in my next chapter. If you don't want me posting it, I will delete this page and direct my readers to the original page. Thank you.**

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-69613  
**Object Class:** Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-69613 is to be contained in an acrylic glass cage 2.5m by 2 m by 2 m, centrally suspended in a concrete room measuring 6 m by 6 m by 6 m. Spotlights are to be attached to the walls, ceiling, and floor of the room, pointed directly at the acrylic cage, to ensure that SCP-69613 is constantly exposed to light from every angle. Personnel assigned to the SCP-69613 control room are to monitor the functionality of the spotlights and the emergency generator system and call for maintenance immediately upon knowledge of a burnt-out lamp or an issue with the generator. Entering SCP-69613's containment requires Level 5 security clearance.

No humanoid may be allowed to become unconscious within a 100m radius of SCP-69613.

Any personnel who have not received full briefing about SCP-69613 will be unable to perceive the subject on any level, whether it be visual, physical, or supernatural, unless they are unconscious. Fully-briefed security personal must be on hand at all times to provide surveillance. If SCP-69613 shows a particular interest in any surveillance personnel, they should be removed within 2 weeks and sent for a psychiatric evaluation before being reassigned.

OS-5 personnel are not to come into contact with SCP-69613.

**Description:** Under normal conditions, SCP-69613 is a pale, grey-skinned humanoid figure of variable height, averaging around 2m. It appears to wear black robes, though the fabric blends with the subject's skin at its wrists and waist, suggesting the garment may be a part of SCP-69613's body. The subject does not appear to age or require any physical sustenance.  
The subject has proven to be capable of changing shape, growing to appear more menacing or shrinking to fit more easily into areas it desires to lurk in. When agitated, the subject may become two-dimensional and monochromatic, appearing to become a shadow.

SCP-69613 is able to travel through shadows that it does not cast itself. Data on the range limitations of this ability is limited, although the subject has made remarks suggesting that it has been "trapped" on Earth.

SCP-69613 is able to produce what appears to be black "sand" (designated SCP-69613-A) when humanoids are unconscious near it. The unconscious hosts may be woken normally and to date have experienced no physical harm, but report terrible nightmares while under SCP-69613's influence. The SCP-69613-A has been shown to consist of unknown elements, none of which are silica, and it degrades when exposed to natural sunlight.

The subject is capable of manipulating SCP-69613-A into a multitude of forms, ranging from weapons to other semi-sentient equine creatures (designated SCP-69613-B). Most importantly, it may use SCP-69613-A to cast a shadow through which it can escape.

SCP-69613 possesses some form of telepathy, and is aware of which briefed personnel are observing it, even through surveillance cameras. This occurs even when past footage of SCP-69613 is viewed within the subject's vicinity, suggesting that thinking about the subject may be what enables it to establish a mental link. It is also capable of knowing what sorts of things the personnel fear. This mindreading ability poses a threat to Foundation security and no OS-5 personnel or any other agents with sensitive information are to be briefed about SCP-69613 or to come into contact with it.

SCP-69613's demeanor towards SCP personnel shifts constantly. The subject may act courteous, even friendly, praising the Foundation for keeping "so much fear in one place". It has also been known to be sarcastic, insulting, and according to some agents "an infuriatingly smug [expletive redacted]". Fits of rage and promises of bodily harm or terrible nightmares are not uncommon. Finally, the subject may show a particular interest in one agent on surveillance duty and will begin to talk specifically to them at length, generally regarding their deepest fears and regrets. This has been shown to have a significant adverse effect on the mental health of the targeted agent and security protocols have been updated following the mental breakdown of Agent [redacted].

* * *

_Interview conducted by Dr. ███████ █████, Supervising Researcher. He was granted clearance to hold this interview within SCP-69613's holding cell, provided that he stayed behind the spotlights and did not cast any shadow on the subject's cage._

[BEGIN LOG]

Dr. █████: There's the tape rolling. Let's start off with an easy question. What is your name?

SCP-69613: (laughs) I have been given so many over the years. I suppose you could call me the Boogeyman. Oh, wait, I think you already have one of those, don't you? Yes, that's right, number eighty, if I recall correctly.

Dr. █████: That information is classified. How do you know it?

SCP-69613: Oh, I've been keeping an eye on your little organization for longer than you might imagine. It's really been quite an amusing diversion. For a while I was quite irritated that you kept locking up so many lovely monsters and other creatures of fear, but many of those severely threatened my food source, so I decided to leave you be.

Dr. █████: Food source? The notes I have indicate that you haven't eaten anything since you were taken into custody.

SCP-69613: Oh, no, you're mistaken about that! I've been feeding almost constantly since I got here! This place is a buffet! So many lovely flavors of fear. Everyone who works here has such an undercurrent of terror, it's utterly delectable.

Dr. █████: So, you subsist on fear?

SCP-69613: I am fear, mortal. Roosevelt was referring to me when he made his famous statement of fear itself. I am the nightmare in your skull, the prickling of the hairs on the back of your neck, the whispers in the dark that you tell yourself don't really exist.

Dr. █████: And here I thought you were just another freak that we locked away to keep the world safe.

SCP-69613: (snarls) You are fools to think you can cage me forever! The only reason you captured me in the first place was because the Guardians had weakened me! As we speak I am regathering my power and soon you will all pay!

Dr. █████: Guardians? What are the Guardians?

SCP-69613: Oh, something you ignorant lot haven't heard of before? Colour me surprised. Now, should I tell you about them and have you lock them away for me, or shall I let you squirm about the thought of having uncontrolled supernatural beings running around corrupting the children of the world?

Dr. █████: Are these Guardians beings like you?

SCP-69613: Hm, no, I think that I'd rather exact my own revenge on them. I can hardly let you have all the sorry.

Dr. █████: I can get them to turn up these spotlights, you know.

SCP-69613: Resorting to threats, now? How brutish. But then again, I suppose threats and blackmail are your bread and butter, aren't they, my dear Stephen?

Dr. █████: Wh- What are you talking about?

SCP-69613: I can tell, you know. I can see all those dirty little secrets that you're so afraid other people will find out about. Like that time you falsified records and got one of your rivals demoted to D-class, naughty, naughty.

Dr. █████: You're lying!

SCP-69613: This is going on record, isn't it? Shall I say more? How about your misappropriation of Foundation funds? Or, oh, I don't know, something about the place where you hid your ex-wife's bod-

Dr. █████: Shut up shut up shut up!

(At this point in the interview the doctor lunged towards the cage and had to be stopped by security personnel before he stepped in front of the spotlights.)

SCP-69613: (laughing) They're going to investigate this now, you know. You'll probably be terminated when they find out everything you've been up to. You'll never become a director, or amount to anything at all. Your entire insignificant, pathetic life will come to a painful end and no one will even miss you.

Dr. █████: [expletives redacted]

(The doctor was deemed to be too emotionally compromised for the interview to continue, and was escorted out of the cell.)

[END LOG]

_Investigations into both the existence of the Guardians and Dr. ███████ █████'s background are ongoing._


	3. SCP-69614 - Rapunzel

**From here on out, I will be submitting articles made by me and only me. In this article, there will be references to other SCPs. Some are pre-existing SCPs that pre-date this fanfic, while others will be SCPs that I will make later-on based off of the Big Four Fandom. If any of you have any particular requests or ideas for what the SCP versions of all of these characters are capable of, message me and let me know. All credit will be acknowledged on the next chapter. Also, in some parts, I may add or exaggerate parts of the characters for the sake of these reports. Simply keep an open mind and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you.**

* * *

**Item#:** SCP-69614  
**Object Class:** Euclid  
**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-69614 is to be kept in a two (2) room cell furnished with inorganic furniture and items, and a bathroom. Subject may submit requests for furnishings or privileges. Notable requests include:  
• An eight-piece nontoxic, nonflammable Acrylic paint set (Approved)  
• Brown handled brush set of 10 (Approved)  
• A selection of sewing supplies, along with bolts of cloth and a sowing mannequin (Approved)  
• A pot of bright-pink Phyteuma (Rampion) flowers (Approved initially, revoked after Incident 69614–A-05)  
• A chess set (Approved)  
• One large bookcase, filled with fairy tale books both old and new (Approved)  
• One pink hairbrush (Approved)  
• One stuffed animal - Chameleon (Approved)  
• One frying pan (Denied initially, approved after Security Breach Incident - X29)  
Subject is allowed to freely wander the facility and eat in the main canteen. A tracking device has been attached to SCP-69614's person and is not to be removed. SCP-69614 is allowed Class 3 (restricted) socialization privileges with approved site personnel, granted based on continued good behavior and cooperation with Foundation personnel.

**Description:** SCP-69614 (formerly known as Rapunzel) is a female human of European descent. Records indicate that SCP-105 was born in ████, making her ██ years old at the time of acquisition. She has blond hair - labeled SCP-69614-A - that has grown, at the time of this article, 21.336 meters, green eyes that have been recorded to be 1.2 times the natural size of regular human eyes, and at the time of this article, is 1.54 meters in height and 50kg in weight. She does not appear to have any other out-of-the-ordinary physical characteristics and appears to be, for all intents and purposes, a normal human being in good health.

If SCP-69614 were to sing, SCP-69614-A would proceed to glow a golden phosphorescence. The source of this phosphorescence is currently unknown. She seems to prefer a particular lullaby or "incantation" in doing so, no particular octave needed for the effects to occur. All subjects who have come in contact with SCP-69614-A (catalogued as SCP-69614-A-XX, number included per subject) would shown signs of regeneration and improvement in health with no signs of scarring or negative reactions. Some studies have shown that it can even reverse some parts of the aging process, removing wrinkles, liver-spots, bunions, etc. SCP-69614-A has been optioned for studies of medical and cosmetic reproduction.

If SCP-69614-A were to come in contact with active soil, vines and flowers of seemingly random breed and color would sprout into prime condition under 1 hour. This does not appear to affect the nutritional or substantial properties of the soil in question. However, if left unchecked, the foliage will continue to grow and spread at an uncontrollable rate.

SCP-69614 displays a positive, if not naive outlook on people and enjoys conversation with anybody that is around her. Evidence shows that SCP-69614 has been sheltered for an indeterminate amount of time before discovered by the foundation, displaying minor agoraphobia, monophobia and a hyper-dependence on her mother. Efforts to located her legal guardian [DATA EXPUNGED]. All attempts at locating documents or legal verification on SCP-69614 have proved inconclusive.

When not exploring the facility or playing outside, she spends most of her free time in her room sowing, exercising, brushing her hair and painting on the walls of her room, showing high artistic skill and passion. She seems to hold a particular interest in painting stars, or "floating lights" as she calls them, feeling a non-clinical obsession towards them. Though shy at first, SCP-69614 is described as being very helpful, and enjoys aiding personnel in their daily actions, whatever they may be. She seems to hold a particular interest in other free-roaming SCPs, including SCP-073, SCP-191, SCO-1005, SCP-69612, SCP-69615, SCP-69616-A, B, C and SCP-69617. Subject displays very limited understanding of social customs and traditions, showing only the bare basic education in language, science, mathematics, history, politics and modern technology.

* * *

**Addendum 1: Circumstances of Acquisition:** SCP-69614 was found 4.8 miles west of ████, Germany in a tower visibly damaged, vines expanding cracks in the buildings. The tower lacked any visible door, accessible only through a single window at the top of the structure. Through a Foundation sanctioned-helicopter, ████ gained access to the tower's interior, only to be knocked unconscious by a startled SCP-69614 with a frying-pan. The rest of the apprehension team was able to calm her down and convince her to come with them with mild resistance.

* * *

**Addendum 2: Record log of "6914 Lullaby"**  
_Flower gleam and glow_  
_Let your power shine_  
_Make the clock reverse_  
_Bring back what once was mine_  
_Heal what has been hurt_  
_Change the fate's design_  
_Save what has been lost_  
_Bring back what once was mine_  
_What once was mine_

* * *

**Addendum 3: Excerpt from Interview Log 338-01-4426, dated ██/██/████**  
_Interview conducted by Dr. ███████ █████, Supervising Researcher. He was granted clearance to hold this interview within SCP-69614's cell._  
**Begin Log**  
_Dr. █████:_ Please give a brief personal introduction, including date and place of birth, and your name.

_SCP-69614:_ Okay… My name is Rapunzel. I don't know where I was born actually, but it was on May 17th.

_Dr. █████:_ Just Rapunzel? No last name?

_SCP-69614:_ Yeah. My mother usually calls me "her flower" and I actually thought that was what my last name was when I was little.

(_The subject and the Dr. laugh for a few seconds, then both go quiet_)

_Dr. █████:_ So Rapunzel, I read the report on why you were here. Rapunzel, how long has your hair been doing that exactly? Glowing, I mean.

_SCP-69614:_ Um forever I guess.

_Dr. █████:_ Alright. I've seen you brushing your hair for hours on end. Why keep it long like that? The reports told me they offered to cut it for you, but you seemed anxious about it.

_SCP-69614:_ Well, mother says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But when it's cut, it turns brown and loses it's power.

(_Shuffling noises, showing a small bang of brown hair hidden in the back of her neck_)

_SCP-69614:_ A gift like that has to be protected. That's why mother never let me… that's why I never left and…

_Dr. █████:_ You never left that tower.

_SCP-69614:_ Yeah.  
**End Log**

* * *

**Addendum 4**  
**Testing Log SCP-69614-1323-█:** It has been noted that while SCP-69614-A produces no ill-side effects to humans or animal test subjects, minor side-effects are still present. Age, race or gender of the subject seems to hold no merit. Note: It was observed that though over one hundred subjects were tested.

**Subject:** 10-year-old female, third-degree burns along the shoulder-blades and right-arm.  
**Brief Background:** Lives with mother, father deceased (severe burns)  
**Notes:** Burns healed with no scarring. Test subject claimed to suffer minor phantom pains for the next 18 hours

**Subject:** 35-year-old male with one black eye  
**Brief Background:** Moved away, estranged by both parents. SCP-Foundation Task Force X3.  
**Notes:** Black eye healed. Visual acuity improved by 10 units.

**Subject:** 28-year-old male, left leg amputated after [DATA EXPUNGED]  
**Brief Background:** Moved away, father deceased, mother in █████ Nursing Home. SCP-Foundation Task Force X3.  
**Notes:** Leg was still gone, but the stump was fully healed with no scarring. Test subject claimed to suffer phantom pains for the next 15 days.

* * *

**Addendum 5**  
**Testing Log SCP-69614-2610-█:** It should be noted that while test subjects that have suffered physical trauma through normal means, attempts at using SCP-69614-A on aliments that are inflicted through the effects of an SCP causes seemingly random, unpredictable effects.

**Subject:** 21-year-old female suffering from early-stages of SCP-217  
**Brief Background:** SCP Medical Personnel - B Clearance  
**Notes:** Virus still present in the body. All signs of mutation have slowed down to 40% its original speed and all mutations altered from metallic components to organic tumors and growths. SCP-69614 was then thoroughly disinfected with 5 personnel for assistance to prevent infection. Further study of the test subject is currently under observation.

**Subject:** 28-year-old male, received 4 deep gashes across his face after [DATA EXPUNGED] with SCP-073.  
**Brief Background:** SCP Medical Personnel - B Clearance  
**Notes:** Cuts healed with tissue scarring still present. Claimed to suffer minor phantom pains for the next 10 hours.

**Subject:** 61-year-old male, found in a coma, presumably under the influence of SCP-69613  
**Brief Background:** Janitorial Staff - D Clearance  
**Notes:** Vitals became more stable. Subject still unconscious and under observation.

**Subject:** 31-year-old female, 5 hours after visual contact with SCP-151  
**Brief Background:** SCP Research Division C - A Clearance  
**Notes:** Effects of SCP-151 were reversed completely, the subject restored to full health. Subject returned to repeat the experiment 24 hours later and succumbed to the effects of SCP-151 at a rate twice as fast than previous experiments, Attempts as using SCP-69614-A again proved useless and the subject died

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying yourself, because I have a request. Think of it as "a favor". I was hoping to make an "SCP Foundation AU" on the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Wiki and I can't do it all alone. If any of you are interested in making fanart or fanfiction based around this idea, now is the time. Make it and message me about it and I will acknowledge it on what is (at the time) the next chapter and on my User page.**


	4. SCP-69615 & 69616 - Merida and Elinor

**Item#:** SCP-69615 and SCP-69616

**Object Class:** Euclid/Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-69615 is to be kept within a one room cell furnished with 1 (one) bed, 1 (one) EKG machine, and 1 (one). A tracking device has been attached to SCP-696145's person and is not to be removed. SCP-69615 is allowed Class 3 (restricted) socialization privileges with approved site personnel, granted based on continued good behavior and cooperation with Foundation personnel.

SCP-69616 and SCP69616-A, B and C is kept in an enclosure of at least 20 (twenty) by 40 (forty) meters, furnished based on the plans provided by the [REDACTED] Zoo. SCP-69616 and SCP-69616-A through C is to be fed 20 kilograms of fresh meat on a tri-weekly basis. Feeding occurs in a separate enclosure. Cleaning staff should enter the enclosure only during designated feeding times. No other access to the enclosure is allowed. The footage resulting from any violation of this order is to be archived for use in training the cleaning and monitoring staff of SCP-69616. Should any of them become savage or irrational, professional trainers are to be called in to handle the situation or tranquilize the subjects if needed. Regular visits from SCP-69615 have been proven productive in keeping SCP-69616, SCP-69616-A, B and C under control. On [DATA EXPUNGED], SCP-69616, SCP-69616-A, B and C have been allowed free-roaming clearance under Level 5 protocol and the accompaniment of SCP-69615. Trackers are planted on SCP-69616-A, B and C, not allowed to be removed after Incident-69616-F-15 and Incident-69616–H-01.

**Description:** SCP-69615 (legally known as "Merida ███████ ") appears to be an 18-year-old female human of Scottish heritage, 1.51 meters in height and 73.6 kilograms in weight. She has wild, curly red-hair that reaches midway down her back and blue eyes. No abnormal phenomenon have been found to be caused by SCP-69615, nor does she emanate any form of energy or radiation, and appears for all intents and purposes, a normal human being in good health. However, evidence and delegations have concluded that SCP-69615 may possess reality-bending capabilities, though this is still under heavy debate.

SCP-69615 (who is insistent on using her legal name) has displayed average intelligence and has passed all psychological testing, but has displayed a strong temper that can turn violent if given any reason too. Discussion with 69615 implies feelings of guilt, presumably over SCP-69616, SCP-69616-A, B and C, but she strongly denies it. She speaks fluent english with a scottish accent, but has proven to know a limited amount of traditional Gaelic. She appears to be educated in a number of subjects curtesy of a high-class education, including politics, geography, history, music, sowing, horse-riding, climbing, swordsmanship and archery. She seems to prefer athletic ventures over intellect, thriving well in recreation time.

SCP-69616 appears to resemble that of a female ursine of unknown species. She is covered completely in black fur, with hazel-nut eyes that resemble that of human eyes. Her claws leave her uncoordinated and clumsy in the event of handling objects in a manner of that of a human. SCP-69616 seems to possess an above-average intellect to that of human-beings, being able to understand human dialect enough for verbal cooperation. Many attempts at communicating with the foundation members appear to be futile, but resorts to physical gestures if all else fails. From the patterns in her behavior, SCP-69616 displays qualities of fine-breeding, manners and an above-average intelligence in subjects ranging from History to Decorum. Many personnel have claimed to have seen SCP-69616 what they could only describe as "scolding" in event that the girl or the cubs misbehave or act ill-mannered in any instance.

SCP-69616-A, B and C take the form of three small, identical male-bear cubs of the same species as SCP-69616, all with blue, human like eyes. All three do not seem to suffer from the same lapses in behavior as SCP-69616, but are shown to be prone to mischief amongst facility staff, but can be made cooperative with the promise of sweets. They all seem to be more adept at using their claws for intricate work.

According to SCP-69615, SCP-69616 is actually her "mother" and SCP-69616-A, B and C are her "triplet brothers", claiming that "a witch made them like this". DNA samples show all of them containing the same genetic potency to that of a humans, confirming this allegation. It is currently unknown at this time how their genetic structure is able to support their anatomy.

After an as of yet unknown period of time, SCP-69616 will suffer a momentary lapse it its personality for a maximum of 10-20 minutes. It's eyes morphing into that of a regular ursine and will act as tho it was a real bear. Paternal instincts will cause her to become violent if any personnel are within 5 meters of SCP-69616-A, B and C. The only other subject she seems to allow within the proximity is SCP-69615, supporting her allegations.  
All four subjects seemed to have developed a close bond with some of the other free-roaming SCP, including SCP-073, 191, 69612, 69613, and 69617.

**Note:** It has been noted that SCP-69615 and 69616 reacted with great hostility and fear when in the presence of the recently captured SCP-69618. When questioned on the matter, 69615 was left hysterical and had to be sedated. The next day, she was questioned again, and answered "you need to put that monster down before it kills us all."

* * *

**Addendum 1: Circumstances of Acquisition:** SCP-69616, 69616-A, 69616-B and 69616-C where first located when Beta Team X2 were sent to ███████, in the Scottish Highlands, where 23 eye-witness accounts of a "monster bear" or (as many of the local children called him, "Mor'du") were sighted. SCP-69616 was believed to be the "monster bear" and was to be tranquilized for further inspection. Agents were then assaulted by SCP-69615 with a custom-made maple wood bow and quiver of arrows. Agent ████ was able to incapacitate SCP-69615, 69616, 69616-A, 69616-B and 69616-C with a minor sedative.

The "Monster Bear" was later captured and labeled as SCP-69618

* * *

**Addendum 2: Investigation Summary**

[June 10, 20XX] - Reports of the "Monster Bear" Investigation have led Agent ████ to coordinates [DATA EXPUNGED], as previously informed by SCP-69615. There appears to be a small cottage built with old stone and grass and a wooden door on the front (labeled Location-69615-88-01). Inside lies a cauldron lifted up from a harness attached to the ceiling over an unlit fireplace and a stool with three different empty beakers sitting beside the cauldron. No other strange phenomena have been reported from this location, nor it there any kind of signals, be it mechanical, psionic spiritual or otherwise. Location-69615-88-01 has since been declared a safe zone and will remain under inspection until any phenomena is sighted.

[June 11, 20XX] - Investigation of the last known residence of SCP-69615 in ███████ in the Northern Scottish Highlands. The layout of the manner dictates much respect from local village. As of Addendum 1, the manor has been left with no residence and is kept solely on inherital funds. Photographs and portraits show that the previous owners was in ████ ███████ (called "the Bear King" by local citizens), his wife █████, three small identical boys with red hair and blue eyes and SCP-69615. The current whereabouts of ████ ███████ is currently unknown, but local townsfolk have claimed that he was the first to survive an encounter with SCP-69618, and has presumably perished in a second encounter. One of the more unusual factors found was that the entire house was full of bear memorabilia, ranging from grizzly bear taxidermy, bear-skin rugs, paintings of bears and countless bear-themed items carved out of wood. SCP-69615 claims that everything that was made of wood was from the "witch".

* * *

**Addendum 3: Incident Report**  
_[August 13, 20XX]_  
_Supervising Officer ████ ███████, Sector-23, Clearance Level 3 Reporting._

_Rapunzel, (SCP-69614) was painting a portrait of me. I told her I didn't want to, but then again I may as well kick a puppy. You just can't do it with someone like her. I was assigned with supervising her after tests were finished and this sort of thing wasn't really AGAINST anything in protocol. Besides, she's not that bad either. Looked just like me. Though if I'm being honest, she didn't get my nose right._

_Anyway, we both decided to take a break and I escorted her to the lunch-room and there she first saw SCP-69615. She was new to the facility and was moody. I get that. I hear she wasn't brought here willingly either. Rapunzel went up to her and tried to have a conversation with her. At first unwilling Merida (as she wishes to be called) soon cooperated and within 30 minutes, they were laughing and Rapunzel even invited Merida over for a "sleepover". Honestly, I'm not sure whether this was against protocol or not, considering that though they are free-roaming, they are still issued a curfew. I was able to talk with ████ ███████,who was looking after Merida for the time being and he told me he would be able to receive permission from the good Dr. _

_Rapunzel asked the Chef in that way that she does if he could prepare them a pepperoni pizza. Funny really. She didn't even know what a pizza was before Merida asked if they could have some._

_They both were dressed in their facility-issued sleep-wear and spent the rest of the night doing various girl-things. Pillow-fights, stories, and so on. They didn't have a TV, so no scary movies. It's a shame really. _

_By the time the both of them were to be issued for testing, they both were finally asleep. The Dr was pissed, but honestly, nobody likes him anyway._


End file.
